Quidditch for them
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Quidditch could be inserted in their relationship? Short stories featuring Draco and Hermione, plus Quidditch you don't know how much Hermione is pleased!
1. Concealed Worry

**There will be several short stories (drabbles) featuring Hermione and Draco, plus Quidditch. I hope you'll enjoy them and won't be bothered too much if the characters are OOC.**

**ElieNP**

* * *

**Concealed worry**

She froze. The others' cheers became louder.

He had almost fallen off his broom and all those fools were doing was to get happier? She clenched her fists. She was doing her best not to scream at them, not to tell them how stupid – and cruel – she thought they were.

To restrain herself was hard, but she couldn't allow her thoughts to leave her mouth, not here.

She tensed again. He'd suddenly sped up. Obviously even to him to catch that damn golden ball was more important than his safety. She could see Harry flying after him.

There'd be contact, both of them only focusing on their golden aim they wouldn't pay attention to one another. They'd collide, lose their balance, fall perhaps...

She closed her eyes. She usually hated to see them fight, but when they were up in the air she totally loathed their face-to-face.

Her heart was torn in two. Was she allowed to worry for the both of them? She didn't care about who would catch the damn bug as long as their feet quickly returned to the safety of the ground.

He'd just lost his balance! His hand tightly clutching the broomstick was the only thing preventing his fall at the moment.

Her legs jerked, she forced them to stay still.

What would she look like if she suddenly got up, because of her worry for the Slytherin blond captain, when she was sitting in the middle of Gryffindor students?

Right now, Hermione couldn't hate Quidditch more.


	2. Whim Of The Heart

**Whim of the heart**

Her head was down and would remain thus as long as Draco would be flying right in front of her. She wouldn't take the risk to raise it, to meet his eyes. Even if he was focused on the game – he'd such a determined expression on his face - she knew he'd instantaneously understand.

Her feelings had to remain secret. She couldn't, wouldn't, tell anybody. Her pride, her sense, the fear she might be rejected after such a confession, were all restraining her from looking away from her knees.

She certainly looked ridiculous right now, with her lowered head when everybody else was focused on the Quidditch match going on.

She shouldn't have yielded to her whim. To observe him in her shelter, the library, where she could hide behind books, should have been enough to satisfy her.

The last time she'd heard him talk about Quidditch, the passion his voice held had roused in her the urge to see him play. And though Hermione Granger wasn't usually present in the pitch, much less when Gryffindor wasn't Slytherin's adversary. She had come to this match.

Her cheeks reddened more. She'd been such a fool to do that! What excuse did she have to be there? None. If she raised her head, met his eyes, if he saw her red cheeks, the feelings in her eyes, she'd be done for.

Because he'd definitely understand.

Cheers coming from the Slytherin's side broke her determination. Were they for him? Her head jerked up, her breath caught up in her throat. Of course, they were for him. Draco was skilfully flying with the golden snitch in his right hand. He was gorgeous... and looking straight at her!

She swallowed hard. He winked at her.

Done for, she was definitely done for.


	3. Stubborn Boyfriend

**Stubborn Boyfriend**

Their argument couldn't be more ridiculous.

"I don't want to do that," Hermione repeated for the umpteenth time, hoping he'd finally change his mind.

"Don't you trust me?" he, too, replied back for the umpteenth time.

"That's not the point! You're asking me to walk straight to my death!" she dryly exclaimed.

Draco waved her words away with a move of his hand. "Sure, now would you please come here?"

Hermione growled. "I'm not-"

"Come here now."

She glared at him.

"Please?"

She sighed but didn't move. "I understand how important it is to you," couldn't she have fallen in love with a chess player rather than with a Quidditch one? "but you have to understand that it scares me."

"Enough to make you flee the pitch?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You know I'd never let anybody crash onto you?"

"I know but-"

"Then there is no reason for you not to come!"

Hermione shook her head. "That's totally ridiculous. It has nothing to do with somebody falling on me. I just don't like that sport."

She was getting more and more upset. To watch the players in the air was enough for her to feel sick, why couldn't he accept it!

"It's why you have to fly with me, it'll erase your fear."

She closed her eyes in frustration. Perhaps if she knocked him out with his broom, Draco would drop his stupid project to make her fly.


	4. Trust Me

**Trust me**

He felt her hands tense around his waist. She was scared, terrified even, yet she wouldn't say anything about it. She trusted him too much to allow herself to voice any protests. No harm could come to her if he was by her side. He'd protect her. She knew he'd definitely take care of her. If only her body could be as certain of that as her heart, then she might stop shaking.

Draco liked the feeling of her leaning against him. He was perfectly aware it meant Hermione was entrusting her safety to him. He wouldn't disappoint her, his flight would be different from when he played Quidditch, slower, gentler, more careful. He wasn't racing after the golden snitch after all. This was another challenge with a much more precious aim: her golden trust.

It was the first time Hermione was riding a broom without having been forced to do so. She'd willingly agreed to fly with Draco, conscious of all the consequences it might arouse. For example she might fall, break some bones, lose her memory, never walk again... There were so many risks! Yet she'd decided she'd turn a blind eye to them.

She'd made this important choice to show Draco how much she cared for him. It was her way of easing his worries. Because as much as they loved each other, they hadn't had the courage to announce it to the rest of world yet. Their relationship was a secret which was weighing more and more on their shoulders.

It was common knowledge that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger hated each other. Each time they happened to be in the same room, one of them would immediately walk away so people had come to the conclusion they couldn't stand to be in one another's presence. If that wasn't hatred, what could it be? Indeed, after months of dating secretly, Draco and Hermione couldn't bear to be at the same place without going along with their true feelings. They lacked courage to appear together in public, unfortunately they also lacked courage to tell everyone the truth.

From time to time, doubts would rouse in them. Could they really be together? Would it be possible for them to, one day, reveal their relationship to the rest of the world? To overcome these useless uncertainties, both had soon understood they needed not to hesitate to prove their love as often as they could to one another.

Hermione knew how much Draco loved to fly. To finally accept his proposition to go with him had been very difficult but the happiness which had taken over his face when she'd told him she'd do it had chased away all her doubts. Besides, hadn't he faced the muggle world to please her? He'd done so without protesting, not once, and had even agreed to go back with her sometimes. For her, he'd overcome his dislike of muggles – dislike which was more his father's than his by the way. Thanks to their relationship he'd finally been able to change his mind the way he himself wanted it to be.

To fly together might be the craziest thing she'd ever done, but it was the least she could do to prove him her love. And, who knew, it might what they needed to gather enough courage to face their friends.

After such a flight, what else could scare them?

She buried her head further into his back. She swore she'd reveal the truth to everybody after their landing because, as much as she was in love, to fly was really not her thing.


	5. A Boor

**A Boor**

She loudly screamed, probably hurting his eardrums but, at this point, she couldn't care less about him.

This damn seeker! She'd never accept to fly with him again.

Hermione was aware that you couldn't go against your nature, yet how could she have known a bat would have the same effect on him than a snitch?

She tightened her hold around his waist. It'd been an utter surprise, an unpleasant one for her.

Draco was a natural, once the golden snitch entered his sight, he wouldn't stop racing after it, not until the small object was in his palm. She usually loved the determined look on his face, the passion which emanated from him when he was playing, and she'd continue to love that about him, but from the ground for she'd make sure not to be on a broom with him ever again.

She greeted her teeth. The bat had flown in front of them, cutting off Draco right in the middle of his promise to fly slowly and carefully.

Feeling his muscles tense under her fingers, Hermione had instantaneously understood something was wrong. Draco's mind had stopped working normally, his sense yielding to his passion. He wasn't her secret boyfriend any more, he was a Quidditch player, a seeker who wouldn't be distanced by a vulgar bat.

She had try to reason him., to no avail. He'd race after the bat until he caught it, totally forgetting he wasn't alone.

Hermione screamed again as he jerked the broom downwards, silently swearing she'd make him pay, also lecturing herself for having been so naïve.

From now on, she'd always remember that she could trust Draco to care about her everywhere but in the air. Up there he'd instinctively become the worst boor she had ever known!


End file.
